Frankie Johnson
Francesca Johnson (Known as Frankie or Chess by familiars) made her first appearance in the fanfiction Teenage Wasteland as a typical teenager trying to start out in a new town after leaving Lodi, New Jersey after her Father died under mysterious circumstances. Her story has come to an abrupt halt after her creator 5kinny.Jeans re-read the fanfiction and is now deciding weather to rewrite Teenage Wasteland or just scrap it and maybe make a different fanfiction about Francesca. Character Inspiration The inspiration for Frankie was much based on the author herself and who she would love to be. Along with a venting aspect that would most probably seem strange to most. Personality Frankie comes across as a happy, confident and flirty girl who doesn't really care about all that much apart from her friends and enjoying herself as much as she can. She smokes marijuana, drinks and parties like an animal but she would like to think that she's a nice, easy-going person and that others don't find her too annoying. She's overconcerned about other people's opinions. When she is comfortable around people she's more laid back and slings around alot of sarcastic comments and is a touchy-feely person with most of her friends; holding hands, putting her arm over their shoulders, giving them kisses on the cheek but without meaning to cause any distress or implications she's just a person who seems to need to be close to people. Has a strange ability to talk her and her friends out of pretty much any situation, generally tries to stay cool under pressure but sometimes she snaps. A general teenager; mood swings, bad behaviour, even badder decisions, just trying to make sense of it all. Major Events The largest thing to effect Frankie's life was her Father's sudden and unexplained death, also in the story LOSeR her and her two friends Kathleen Dear and Helene McCarter stumble across a dead body in the woods after a party. Background and Family Frankie's father ran an underground drug trade that was never even touched by the police, it is known this was the cause for his death but who assassinated him is still a mystery. Francesca's Mother plays a very small part in her life, giving her a long leash and acting rather more like a friend or an older sister than her Mother, you would imagine she would be close to her but puzzlingly they do not seem to be the best of friends. Chess's sister Rebecca Johnson is a very shady and undeveloped character in Frankie's story, but it is known that she suffers from depression and undiagnosed schizophrenia and has been known to bully and beat Frankie. Generally home is not the most comforting place for Frankie. Friendships and Relationships Friendship with Kathleen Dear These guys just sort of happened, Frankie swept her up when she joined South Park high and they've been comrades ever since. Frankie loves Katie to pieces and thinks she is hilarious even when she isn't intentionally trying, she gets very protective over Katie as she has been known to be rather naïve sometimes so she keeps an eye on her and makes sure she stays out of trouble. Friendship with Helene McCarter Frankie enjoys Hedge's company as she doesn't ask alot of questions, but will listen if you ask. They are smoking and ditching buddies, often hanging round the back of the School when the skip lessons. Chess also feels safe around Hedgehog for unexplained reasons. Friendship with Jude Monroe Frankie and Jude both share a love for all things weed, but she does not smoke as much as Jude. She finds Jude one of the best companies as she doesn't seem to want to care about many things alot like Frankie, she loves the feeling of doing whatever and the unique air of adrenaline yet calm that just seems to surround Jude which is inexplicable but just seems to take hold of Chess whenever Jude enters the room. Friendship with Pandora Walker Frankie enjoys spoiling the socially inadequate shy girl by showing her the ways of the wild ones. Friendship/Loose Relationship with Robert Walker Frankie doesn't really talk about the Relationship side with Bob, she and him are really good friends otherwise always joking and teasing one another. Talents/Abilities Kick Boxing ''' Frankie is a black belt in Kick Boxing, so she isn't someone you want to pick a fight with. '''Cooking Frankie is renound for her cooking skills, it is one of her favourite things to do and when she's bored/angry/upset she does alot ''of cooking. '''Running' Francesca is a very fast runner just naturally, she only ever did school track before she became too lazy to attend. Frankie is rather sore about having no singing, instrumental or creative/drawing talent and feels left out when 99.9% of South Park seem to have abilities along those lines. Appearances Teenage Wasteland This is her own story, so very Frankie centric. It's on hiatus while 5kinny.Jeans decides what to do with it (rewrite or scrap) LOSeR She makes many appearances in her friend Kathleen Dear's amazing story. A Hedgehog's Tale She makes a few appearances in Tight Hold On Death's first South Park OC's (Helene McCarter) story. Shorts A base for all short one shots by 5kinny.Jeans she is in almost all of them. Category:OC's